¡Upa!
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Mu es más parecido a Kiki de lo que el Santo de Aries está dispuesto - abiertamente - a aceptar. Y a Shion le divierte el asunto.


**Título: **¡Upa!  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** Kiki, Shion y un levísimo AldexMu

**Disclaimer:** Si ganara el dinero que Kurumada hace con éstos personajes, creo que me iría de viaje a Portugal :) ...pero como no lo hago, de momento me conformo con webcams...

~•oOo•~

- ¡Anda, Aldebarán! ¡Anda, anda, anda! ¡Di que sí! Es nada más de aquí a las escalinatas ¿si? - cualquiera que oyera las súplicas de Kiki y pensara que el antes mencionado adulto no es muy apegado a dejar que un menor lo maneje a su antojo se equivocaría categóricamente en tal suposición. De hecho, no hay absolutamente nada en este mundo más opuesto a la realidad.

Excepto que, ahora ocurría así, únicamente porque su restricción se debía a un factor ajeno a su natural condescendencia. Más específicamente, a la orden que Mu le hubo instruido al niño desde que salieron de Aries rumbo al Treceavo Templo. Previamente, como recompensa por su excelente desempeño en las tareas que le hubo impartido, Mu le prometió una merienda con el Patriarca conminándole que, de no controlar sus ímpetus, jamás volvería a recibir de parte de él, algún otro premio.

Así pues, la mayor parte del trayecto el pequeño pelirrojo se contuvo más de lo que su maestro le hubiese dado crédito. Aunque no faltaron los "no te comas todos los dulces que se te quitará el apetito", "vas a ensuciar tu nuevo pantalón" o "no jueges con el jarrón de Camus", etc. Kiki se comportó a la altura; esto es, hasta que en el último tramo, justo antes de la serie de peldaños, el menor olvidó su promesa.

O mejor dicho, sí que la recordaba, pero después de ponderar brevemente el asunto, concluyó que su pedido no era algo que, estricta y puntualmente, le haya sido prohibido. Y lo que es más, él no iba a hacer nada, sólo sentarse a horcajadas sobre los anchos hombros del Toro. Nada más.

- No, Kiki, vas a arrugar su camisa – advirtió Aries cuando escuchó la efusiva petición que le hizo a su amigo.

- Si ése es el problema, entonces no hay porqué preocuparse – dijo Aldebarán, apenas soportando su corazón la imagen del niño, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sus redondeadas cejas un poco alzadas, un puchero bien asentado sobre su carita y sus manitas regordetas empuñando su pantalón, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sólo dió su consentimiento el Santo de Tauro, el pequeño carnero subió enseguida los brazos, impaciente para que lo alzara en vilo. De más está decir que llegaron hasta la entrada principal del último Templo, desfajados y un poco agitados, no por el esfuerzo, sino por sus imparables risas y jugueteos.

~•oOo•~

Cuando hubo terminado la merienda, que más bien pudo considerarse como una cena completa - que incluyó todos los platillos, entremeses y postres favoritos de Kiki - el par de lemurianos adultos se quedó a hacer la sobremesa degustando un aromático té y bizcochos varios.

Por supuesto, el menor arrastró a Tauro con él hacia el exterior a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó. No tardó mucho tiempo antes que se escucharan las apagadas voces de ambos en el jardín posterior al sagrado recinto, seguramente buscando bichos, piedras extrañas, tesoros imaginarios o cualesquier juego que al niño se le ocurriera y que gustosamente Aldebarán estaba ahí para cumplirlo al pie de la letra; sin descanso alguno entre uno y otro.

Antes, cuando el Carnero le hubo concedido a Kiki que podía llevar un Santo invitado, el chiquillo ni siquiera lo pensó. Ya, en una primera oportunidad, el menor había asisitido a una cena formal; en aquélla ocasión fue advertido de seguir la etiqueta; desde esperar educadamente a que su maestro terminara sus interminables pláticas con éste y otro Santo para poder hablar, de escuchar soporíferos discursos, de saludar a innumerables adultos que ni siquiera le regalaban un vistazo, hasta soportar un largo y tedioso etcétera. Es decir, el pelirrojo supo desde entonces que, de no tomar medidas precautorias, moriría de aburrimiento en el próximo evento restrictivo.

Y por todo lo anterior, hoy fue una verdadera fortuna que le dieran ese beneplácito extra. Con "Alde" cerca, incluso si los otros lemurianos se enfrascaban en sus recuerdos y en diálogos superiormente intelectuales - que bajo sus infantiles ojos los transformaban en seres casi aburridos - el asunto era muy diferente.

Y como no era en vano que los conocía muy bien, los lemurianos devotamente se enclaustraron en su propia burbuja de anécdotas, consejos e informes; además de uno que otro chisme esparcido por aquí y allá. Así que, cuando ya hubieron agotado casi todos los temas que mayormente tenían en común, el antiguo Patriarca, después de una prolongada pausa de Mu en su charla, preguntó intituivo: - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - a lo que su alumno le refirió la falta de disciplina por parte de Kiki y su grosero comportamiento para con Aldebarán.

- Bueno, no es difícil que suceda ésto con el consentidor temperamento de Tauro ¿no crees? - arguyó, mientras se encogía de hombros, no dando tanta importancia al asunto.

- Si, pero aún así, no creo que... - empezó a rebatir Aries con algo de vehemencia.

- Tú también lo hacías. Siempre estaban juntos y siempre terminaban haciendo lo que tú querías – le interrumpió Shion para indicar el punto - ¿no recuerdas? Tenían como cuatro años... o menos, pero Aldebarán siempre a sido... grande... – con su manos intentó describir la más que patente distinción del mejor amigo de su alumno; esto es, aparte de su nobleza – y él podía perfectamente cargarte sin esfuerzo alguno. Él se ponía de a cuatro y tú lo montabas por horas. De verdad ¿no recuerdas? - terminó preguntando de nueva cuenta; viendo divertido la cara roja de Mu. Obviamente turbado por algo más, aparte del regaño implícito.

Justo en ese momento, el par de ausentes venían entrando al lugar. Para gran asombro de Mu – y otro tanto de Shion - su alumno agradeció con exquisita atención la comida en su honor y pidiendo con respeto, preguntó a sus mayores si podía retirarse para poder acostarse temprano porque mañana Tauro le había prometido llevarlo de paseo a las grutas que estaban en los alrededores.

Mu sólo atinó a asentir; demasiado estupefacto para articular palabra alguna y preguntándose qué se había perdido. ¿Kiki fue abducido y éste era un reemplazo?¿Pasaron a otra dimensión?... De momento no lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le gustaba en demasía el resultado de lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Entonces, un momento después, Aldebarán le preguntó suavemente por su notable agitación, que aún se resistía a desaparecer, a lo que Aries se excusó - con un ligerísimo tartamudeo - inventando que un pedazo de pan se le había pasado entero, pero que no hubo mayores consecuencias y que no había porqué darle más importancia al asunto de lo que en realidad merecía. Shion, por su parte, sólo le lanzó una sonrisa media socarrona; lo divertido fue que con esa inocente expresión provocó su más que rápida y torpe despedida.

Ya afuera, el toro y el pequeño carnero, ahora con completa libertad para hacer lo que quisieran, dieron rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Riendo, corriendo, escondiéndose, brincando; todo lo que pudieron, lo hicieron frente a la satisfecha mirada de Mu.

Al final, Aldebarán volvió a subir sobre sus hombros a Kiki y ésta imagen, obligadamente condujo al lemuriano a que su imaginación surcara la estratósfera, volviéndose a sofocar un poco, no como la primera vez; y sin embargo, tanto fue así que, cuando Aldebarán le entregó un Kiki dormido en sus brazos, Mu tenía aún sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, que bien podía disimularse con el calor que aún imperaba hasta esas horas de la noche griega. O eso quiso creer su conciencia.

Antes de despedirse, se pusieron de acuerdo en el horario, comida, ropa y utensilios que ocuparía el niño y esperó a que Aldebarán estuviera a media escalinata para entrar en su Templo, preguntándose a media voz y un poco desesperado – Pero ¿porqué?... ¿Porqué?... - convencido que últimamente su imaginación iba más allá de lo normal.

Y lo más preocupante era que ésta se disparaba todavía más cuando incluía en el cuadro a Aldebarán; tercamente figurando como un elemento principal, aún dentro de sus más sutiles ensoñaciones.

- Estoy perdido ¿no? - finalizó, innegablemente consciente de sí, a la nada.

-~•oOo•~-


End file.
